


A Deal

by Diviana



Series: A Social Contract [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/Diviana
Summary: Bruce crossed someone’s final straw. Dick and Jason come to an agreement. These two events are most definitely related.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jaydick Week 3:  
>  **Day 2:** _Contract with the Devil_  
>  This also counts a sequel to my fic [A Proposal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7784404).

“The usual?” the bartender asked.

Dick nodded.

The lady dressed neatly in black and white slid a colorful drink across the counter. Dick picked it up and mimed a toast in her direction. A stranger sitting to Dick’s left twisted his expression. Judgment lined his wrinkled nose. Making eye contact with the stranger, Dick took a sip and winked playfully. The man stood up and left abruptly.

“I would stop you, but….,” the bartender remarked amused.

Dick smirked, “Sara, but…?”

“It’s…” Sara struggled to find the word.

She finished, “Entertaining.”

Leaning back, Dick quipped, “You’re welcomed to enjoy the show.”

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. Her brown eyes took in Dick’s form. The sparkle in them doubled in size. Her lips turned up at the corners.

“I thought someone already reserved _that_ seat,” she replied.

Gesturing with a jerk of her head, she said, “Speak of the devil.”

Dick followed the action to Jason who scanned the moderately-sized bar. When they made eye contact, Jason marched toward him. Dick waved lightly.

“Grayson,” Jason greeted, curtly. He took the recently vacated seat next to Dick.

“Oh,” Sara exclaimed.

Dick shook head as she mouthed, “Trouble?”

“Hello, what can I get you?” Sara greeted.

Jason shrugged, “Tequila?”

“Alright,” she handed the small glass to Jason.

Jason’s gaze flickered between her and Dick. Taking the hint, Sara drifted to the opposite side of the bar. Dick sipped at his drink, waited for Jason. Jason downed his drink and exhaled. He surveyed the mostly full room.

“Are you still up for a repeat performance?” Jason asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Oh, _he_ ruffled your feathers?”

Jason cocked his eyebrow. Is that really a question?

“Sorry, but I’m heading over to bury the hatchet.”

Jason’s mouth twitched at the corner. “Well, that was a short show.” 

Jason gestured for the bartender. After he paid his bill, Jason stood up to leave. Shortly after his back disappeared out the door, Sara appeared in front of Dick.

“Trouble in paradise?” Sara questioned.

Dick just smiled. Sara sighed. Her eyes probed him for gossip. He finished off his drink and left.

* * *

“Hello, Julia,” Dick greeted.

“Dick,” she said, waving.

Dick commented, “Alfred is refusing to rest?”

“Yeah, dad decided to make a feast like he isn’t retired and nearing ninety,” Julia exhaled heavily.

Dick laughed, “That sounds about right. Looks like he’s gonna out live us all. Do you know if Bruce is upstairs or down?”

“ _Down_ stairs,” she emphasized.

“Thanks.” Dick patted her shoulder.

He headed straight for the grandfather clock. One pole later, He arrived in the Batcave. Dick gave the cavern a quick survey before he located Bruce in front of the Batcompter. He wore a simple turtle neck and plain slacks.

“Hey, Bruce,” Dick said, walking up to him.

Dick briefly skimmed the screen. Several mafia names flashed by. Dick turned to watch Bruce. The older man’s face lined with deep creases. Bruce glanced up at Dick briefly before returning to the screen.

“Dick,” Bruce acknowledged.

He added, “I see you met up with Jason again.”

Per Bruce’s dramatic tastes, a sneak shot of Dick and Jason appeared on the screen. The picture captured Jason slamming his bills on the counter as Dick watched. The framing made Jason seem rather furious and Dick disinterested. The caption read: **Trouble in paradise.**

 _Sara_ , Dick thought disappointingly. He bit his lip and wondered if he should complain to the owner. Redirecting his attention to Bruce, Dick angled his head. _Why’d you ask?_

With another glance, Bruce interrogated Dick: _are you planning something?_

Dick smiled and shrugged. He suppressed an ember of annoyance for the peace he was attempting to kindle with Bruce.

“Alfred will be happy you’re be here for dinner,” Bruce said, bypassing their silent topic.

Before Dick could reply, Damian stormed in. His face tinted red and his eyes narrowed into slits. Dick almost saw the animated vein pulsing on Damian’s forehead. Bruce half-turned to see who entered.

“Father,” Damian growled. 

He pushed a file at Bruce. 

Damian hissed, “What is this?” 

Straightening up, Bruce asked, “What were you doing in my files?” 

“Do not avoid the question,” Damian said, crossing his arms. 

As Bruce and Damian had their stare off, Dick eyeballed the loose papers that escaped the file. A third of a floor plan peeked out. From the form of the paper below it, Dick recognized an operation write up. 

“Father,” Damian pushed, “Why did you not include anyone else in this mission?” 

Bruce rebuked, coolly, “It’s not appropriate.”

“Not appropriate?” 

_Bruce_ , Dick mentally shouted. His fist itched to make contact with Bruce’s face. Dick exhaled. Observing Damian’s visible irritation, Dick resonated with him. How many times had Dick stood there and argued with Bruce? 

_Bruce_ , Dick thought again. _Talking to you doesn’t work. Punching you doesn’t work._

The volcano of frustration in the pit of Dick’s stomach reactivated. Dick inhaled. He watched Damian swing at Bruce – a complete reenactment of the past. Dick knew the next scene as well as the scene after that. 

Instead of joining the stage, Dick drew in a deep breath. He left the cave and headed toward the foyer. He noticed Duke from the corner of his eye. 

“Hey, tell Alfred I’m sorry, but something came up,” Dick said. 

Not checking if Duke understood, Dick exited the Manor.

* * *

_Fucking Bruce_ , Jason rubbed his temples. 

Jason stared the file in front of him. The months of work down the toilet. Jason gritted his teeth. He wasn’t in his burn Gotham to the ground to spite Bruce phase anymore, but… 

 _Knock, Knock._ Jason jolted standing. Grabbing a gun, Jason edged carefully toward his door. He pulled his shirt over his mouth defensively. Jason aimed the gun at the door and checked his security camera. Dick waved to him.

Jason relaxed and backed away.

Dick shouted, “You know your security system isn’t going to stop me.”

 _So open the door, or I’m breaking in_ , Jason read in-between the lines. Opening the door, Jason blocked entry with his body. Dick tilted his head and his eyes run across Jason’s face.

Jason asked, “What do you want, Grayson?”

“To conspire,” Dick said, straightforwardly.

Jason blinked. The flat, stern tone reminded Jason of their prior arrangement. Jason crossed his arms.  Giving the shorter man a once over, Jason shook his head.

“How do I know you’re not gonna back out again,” Jason replied.

Dick established eye-contact. The sky-blue irises lacked their trademark playful sparkle, more like the horizon before a storm than on a sunny day. Their intensity akin to a bird of prey about to swoop down on its meal.

“He won’t change otherwise,” Dick said vaguely.

Jason scoffed, “Like there was ever a chance he was.”

 Dick diverted his gaze to the space to the left of Jason. His shoulders and chest rose and fell. He looked at Jason.

“Let’s make a deal then,” Dick suggested. He chuckled, but the light didn’t reach his eyes. “We can even write up a contract, but first…”

Dick pointed toward Jason’s apartment.

“’Bout what?” Jason gestured between the two of them. “You think this. Being a thorn in his side will do anything? It’d barely distract him.”

“That’s the point,” Dick smirked.

“Alright, you’ve peaked my interest,” Jason remarked, stepping back.

Dick entered Jason studio apartment. Jason gestured in the general direction of his couch. Jason locked the door before joining Dick on the couch.

Pointing, Dick more said than asked, “Is this why you’re targeting Bruce?”

“He felt entitled to interfere,” Jason grimaced.

Jason added, “Now what’s your story?”

“ _Bruce was_ **Bruce** ,” Dick inflected as if it explained everything.

To be fair, describing Bruce’s personality as irritating was a gross understatement. Jason cocked his brow pointedly. Jason rolled his wrist and gestured: _Use your words._ Dick responded by running his fingers through his hair.

“Bruce is a stubborn ass,” Dick clarified, albeit ambiguously.

 _True, but…_ Jason deadpanned, “And water is wet.”

Dick snorted. For the first time this night, Dick smiled. A moment later, the grin disappeared but the mood lingered. His aura softened. Jason’s general discomfort subsided.

Dick declared, “Because—“ Dick gestured – “he’s going to get himself killed.”

Jason groaned, “Saving him from himself? Ugh, and here I finally thought you gave up on being the golden boy.”

 “Not all of us can take over big crime,” Dick referenced.

Jason shook his head. “Fine, whatever. What’s your plan?”

“Can’t tell you until you agree,” Dick said.

Jason crossed his arms. On one hand, going in blind isn’t a great idea. On the other hand, troubling Bruce was practically his hobby. Factoring in Dick’s personality, what’s the worst that can happen?

“Sure.”

“We’ll continue to feed the media frenzy as a smokescreen,” Dick paused. “Are you free on the 4th?”

“November?”

Dick nodded.

“Nope.”

“Come to the Wayne’s Halloween Masquerade with me.”

Jason rubbed his temple. “A Masquerade in Gotham – Bruce is courting problems there.”

Dick shrugged. “Part of the reason why it’s in the wrong month.”

“Just tell me what’s beyond the smoke.” Jason pushed.

“Well.” Dick rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t have all the details yet…. But we’re not the only ones who have a bone to pick with Bruce.”

“What? A League of People Bruce Pissed Off?”

Dick simply smiled.

Jason couldn’t put his finger on it but Dick’s all day felt off. Jason wondered, _Who does Dick remind me of?_

“Wait, are you seriously planning on throwing a coup?” Jason asked.

Dick denied, coolly, “No.  He’d fight that. One step at a time, Jason.”

 _Jason?_ Jason blinked. _He never calls me that. That tone…_

Jason swallowed as he made the connection. This entire conversation Dick’s mannerism strongly matched Bruce’s. Jason suddenly felt like he signed a contract without reading the fine print. Jason felt a mixture of surprise and… Jason struggled to describe the heated, elevated emotion. It nested somewhere between respect and horror. _Maybe Dick really is in his mob boss phase._

Moderately concerned, Jason questioned, “Where do we start?”

“By feeding the media fire,” Dick smirked more broadly.

Dick held up a cellphone. “Do you have Snapchat?”

“No?” Jason replied unconcernedly.

Dick pulled his shoulder up in a one-armed shrug. “Well, pick Mason’s phone and download it.”

“Why?”

Dick winked. “We need to add kindling.”

“I refuse to release a sex tape,” Jason said proactively.

“I didn’t you know you were a ten second guy,” Dick insinuated.

Rolling his eyes at Dick’s behavior, Jason remarked, “Save that for an audience.”

“I’m not against open showing,” Dick quipped.

Jason tossed a cushion at him. Dick caught it and laughed. Brushing away his loose strands of hair, Dick shook his head.

Dick comforted, “A suggestive snap or two or three is probably enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have two more fics planned for this series. I need a better name for it though. Anyone have any ideas. The names for all the fics are/will be A Proposal, A Deal, An Offer, and A Scheme. The latter two will be for the Masquerade and Villian prompts.


End file.
